Anigame Gakuen
by Koryuusei
Summary: Jack dan Claire adalah anak baru di suatu akademi... Tapi, bukan sembarang akademi. Updated to chapter 5! Warning : Gaje, OOC, abal, over mega crossover, dll ada di sini. RnR? Don't like don't read
1. Murid Baru

**Ryan : (Angkat tangan kanan, membentuk angka 4, menyipitkan mata) Yosh, Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna. Ryan wa koko dezu. Begitulah, setelah melewati tahap wawancara, searching, bertapa, dan pertempuran antara hitam dan putih, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk nge-post FF ini ke normal mode. Kuharap ini benar.  
**

**Jack : Please, deh jangan lebay. Lagipula kenapa dipost ke normal? Emang ada apa dengan crossover?**

**Ryan : Karena pada dasarnya Crossover hanya mencakup 2 saja, sementara FF ini mencakup banyak sekali, puluhan kalau dikumpulkan. Jadi, kirim saja ke normal. Toh, tadi sore aku nongkrong ke sana *nunjuk fandom Ben 10* dan ketemu kasus seperti ini. Cek "M*x a** in **e" untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.  
**

**Jack : Hmmm… begitu, ya.**

**Ryan : Ya sudah, berhubung kau ada disini, Disclaimer-nya.**

**Jack : Biasanya si bodoh biru itu yang bertugas. Ya sudahlah. This is a fic about Harvest Moon, with many non-HM character in it. Hak cipta HM dimiliki oleh… yang itu, tuh *nunjuk logo Natsume dan Marvelous*, dan character non-HM dimiliki oleh penanggung jawabnya masing-masing, yang sayangnya aku malas menyebutnya *dipetokpalu*. RyanusHunter9 hanya meminjam mereka untuk Fic berbau rujak ini.**

**Ryan X Jack : Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Kakak, sudah waktunya pergi ke sekolah. Ini hari pertama kita, lho!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang setinggi bahu membangunkan kakaknya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Sudah kau urus ternak-ternaknya?" tanya pria bertopi terbalik dengan poni keluar seperti antena kecoa.

"Sudah, kak. Ayo cepatlah, kak. Sudah jam 06.30, lho!"

"WHAT THE HECKKK! Kenapa kau tidak bangunin dari awal?" teriak pria itu sambil mengganti pajama-nya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kakak sih yang tidurnya kayak si Miruku." Miruku adalah nama sapi mereka.

Setelah mengunggu kakaknya yang tukang tidur yang kita kenal sebagai Jack si petani, Claire sang adik pun pergi bersama kakaknya menuju ke sekolah. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong ke mana arah sekolah? Bukannya Anigame Gakuen berada di dunia lain?"

"Benar juga, ya. Terus bagaimana, bentar lagi kita telat, lho!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang hitam di dekat mereka, dan keluar seorang wanita dari lubang itu. Wanita itu berambut pirang pendek memakai topi putih, dan membawa sebuah parasol bersamanya. Jack dan Claire kaget melihat wanita itu. "Kepala sekolah Yukari!"

"Ya, inilah aku, kepala sekolah Yukari. Dan kalian lagi-lagi melupakan jimat ini. Kalian tahu kan jimat ini satu-satunya cara untuk masuk ke area sekolah." Lalu Yukari memberikan sebuah jimat, dibungkus dengan kain ungu bertuliskan kanji yang artinya 'gerbang'.

"Maaf, kami memang pelupa" ucap Jack dan Claire bersamaan, menggaruk kepala dan menjulur lidah.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi, ayo kita pergi, teman-teman kalian sudah menunggu." Lalu ia memanggil sebuah lubang yang melenyapkan mereka bertiga dari pertanian mereka.

* * *

"Oke, kita sudah sampai. Anigame Gakuen!" dan mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan besar. Anigame Gakuen, itulah namanya. Sebuah akademi yang besar dengan bangunan super besar bak Bungikham Palace. Gerbang sekolahnya sangat mewah, terbuat dari metal pilihan, berwarna putih dan dihiasi bunga 7 rupa (emang dukun?). Terlihat sebuah kolam putih yang indah, dengan… emmm… pancuran babi bersayap di tengahnya (ga cucok banget, deh!). Jack dan Claire hanya bisa berdiri dengan mulut menganga memandang bengunan sekolah. "Ayolah, cepat ke kelas kalian, jangan berdiri seperti wong deso gitu, deh. Akademi ini memang gede, jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memberi peta ini."

"Terima kasih, kepala sekolah Yukari" kata mereka berlari menjauhi Yukari, menuju kelas.

"Hum, anak-anak yang menarik."

* * *

Keadaan dalam kelas itu sangatlah rame, semua murid melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang melempar kunai sehingga membuat orang lain marah dan menarik pedangnya. Ada orang yang berdiri di atas meja meneriakkan "aku yang terkuat di Anigame Gakuen!". Ada yang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sesama kutu buku. Ada yang sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah mesin yang entah itu apa, dll. Pokoknya semuanya acakadut. Hingga seorang wanita dengan baju dan topi biru, yang kita yakini sebagai guru yang paling menakutkan, Keine. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, bahkan sampai kelupaan masih ada kunai yang nyangkut di langit-langit. Seorang pria berambut hitam model samurai kuno dengan sebuah pelindung kepala terikat di bahu berdiri. "Rei! Ohayou Gozaimasu."

"Ohayou, tatte kudasai! Nah, anak-anak, kelas kita, X-9 telah kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan namamu, Hammington."

"Hajimemashite, minna. Boku wa Jack Hammington no Mineral Town. Dojou yoroshiku." Lalu ia membungkuk.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Claire Hammington no Mineral Town. Dojou yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Dan ia juga membungkuk.

"Baiklah, Hammington, kalian duduk di kursi pojok sana. Nah, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan pelajari masa Perang Dunia ke-2." Dan mulai dari sini, kita skip saja sampai jam istirahat.

Mbeee Mbeeee

Lah, koq suara kambing? Coba sekali lagi.

Mbeee Mbeeee

Apa? Bel aslinya emang begitu? Wah… cupu banget. *semua murid ber-sweatdrop ria*Oke, kita lanjutkan.

"Fiuhhh… Akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo, kita makan siang" ajak Claire kepada kakaknya.

"Ya, tapi mau makan di… HWAAAA!"

"Eye know the spot" tiba-tiba muncul peri berambut biru di tengah-tengah mereka. "Jika kau datang, aku nobatkan kau menjadi anggota ke-9 dari Team 9, Jack."

"Apa maksudmu! Aku ga ingin menjadi anggota tim manapun!"

"Ya, jangan seenaknya meng-klaim orang menjadi anggota timmu, Cirno" seorang pria berambut hitam tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Shikamaru" kata Cirno "kau tahu timku membutuhkan 9 anggota, atau nama timku bukan Team 9. Iya, kan Dorarinyo?" Seekor… emm… robot kucing hijau muncul dari samping Cirno, kemudian berkata "Benar!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus meng-klaim orang yang tidak ingin masuk ke timmu, kan?" Kali ini seorang pria berambut orange dengan pedang yang terlihat seperti pisau dapur berbicara.

"Ichigo, Ichigo" Cirno mulai berbicara lagi "kau seharusnya tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu di depan ketuamu ini."

"Siapa yang sudi jadi anggotamu? Aku terpaksa bergabung karena dipaksa si kyuubi reseh itu!"

"Hey, siapa yang kau sebut kyuubi reseh, hah!" Dan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan ikat kepalanya berbicara.

"Ya, kau, Naruto! Oya, pertarungan kita masih belum selesai. Bankai!" Seragam Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah jas hitam, memunculkan identitas Shinigami-nya. Dan pedang yang terlihat seperti pisaunya berubah jadi semacam katana hitam.

"Yosh! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"Ia memunculkan 2 buah klon yang mirip dirinya, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda, tanda ia akan mengeluarkan Rasengan.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Bayangan Shikamaru berubah menjadi sangat panjang, menyentuh bayangan Ichigo dan Naruto, membuat mereka tidak dapat bergerak. "Seharusnya kalian malu, berantem di depan anak baru. Apalagi kau, Ichigo! Sebagai ketua seharusnya kau bisa jaga kelakuan."

"Maaf." Lalu Shikamaru melepaskan kagemane-nya, Naruto menghilangkan klonnya, dan Ichigo melepas mode Bankai-nya.

"Maafkan atas keributannya. Perkenalkan, namaku Nara Shikamaru, wakil kelas Kyuuza, atau X-9. Yang berambut orange ini ketua kelas, Kurosaki Ichigo, rambut pirang Uzumaki Naruto, rambut biru Cirno, dan si hijau Dorarinyo. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Shikamaru" kata Jack dan Claire bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian ingin makan siang yang tenang dan pemandangan bagus, kusarankan kalian untuk pergi ke atap. Pemandangannya lumayan bagus. Dan untuk Cirno, jangan terlalu mengusik mereka, mereka masih baru disini. Terlalu banyak keanehan yang dilihat dalam sehari bisa membuat orang menjadi gila."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu."

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Gila banget tuh kelas" kata Jack "bisa stress aku kalau kelamaan" kata Jack sambil memakan bento buatan adiknya. Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah, sesuai rekomendasi Shikamaru. Terlihat semua aktifitas yang dilakukan para murid Anigame Gakuen.

"Tapi punya banyak teman bagus, kan? Kenapa kakak menolak penawaran jadi anggota Team 9?"

"Enak saja. Ga mungkin aku akan masuk tim dengan isi orang bodoh semua."

"Bisa saja. Kan kakak juga orang bego" ejek Claire sambil menunjuk Jack dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau ini…" lalu ia mengejar adiknya itu, berniat meremuknya.

"Hahaha" ketawa Claire sambil berlari dari amukan kakaknya.

Sementara itu di atas mereka, terbang seekor Wyvern pink bermuka ayam, yang didalam kamus dikenal sebagai Yian Kut-Ku, the Jungle Menace. Melihat Jack dan Claire yang terlihat seperti makanan, ia menukik tajam kea rah mereka, segera menyantap mereka.

Jack kaget melihat Kut-Ku mendekati mereka. "Claire, awas!"

Tapi terlambat, karena sudah seinchi lagi jarak antara Claire dan paruh Kut-Ku

"CRRAAASSHHH!"

Suzuki… Eh, Tsudzuku

* * *

**Claire : What the… bersumbang?**

**Jack : Bersambung, bodoh. Ya, memang bersambung**

**Ryan : Yup, sengaja, biar ada rasa penasaran.**

**Claire : Berarti nanti ada hantunya, dong.**

**Ryan : Itu roh, bodoh! (Facepalm) Gilee, ketemu yang lebih baka dari si baka itu.**

**Cirno : Hey… ngejek aku, hah?**

**Ryan : Woy, ini bukan tempatmu, tahu. Sana, kalau berada di fandom yang tepat, nanti aku kasih tahu.**

**Cirno : *Minggat dari layar***

**Ryan : Ampun… tambah pusing, deh. FYI, akan kuberitahu siapa saja penghuni kelas X-9, atau nama kelasnya Kyuuza. Cek dibawah ini.**

**Legenda : I: Teman satu bangku**

** ... : Teman beda bangku  
**

**Jack I Claire ... K. Sena I Azuma K. ... Eve I Patchouli ... Wang Dora I Hong Meiling**

**Doraemon I K. Nitori ... Jin K. I Hwoarang ... U. Naruto I K. Ichigo ... Mary I Dia**

**R. Iroha I O. Yukio ... Kyle I Raguna ... Misaki I K. Rukia ... Natsu D. I O. Rin**

**N. Nobita I Kawachi K. ... H. Hinata I M. Shiemi ... M. Shizuka I Lucy H. ... S. Aya I Dora The Kid**

**Dorarinyo I Cirno ... N. Shikamaru I Wendy ... Usui I Hiruma ... Harry P I Hermione G.**

**Ryan : Makin kebawah, makin belakang. Yup, untuk list guru mereka, akan kubocorkan di chapter selanjutnya. Tebak dari mana sajakah mereka. Jack, Claire, tutup chapter ini. **

**JC : Terima kasih untuk sudi membaca FF ini. Fla… *ditodong pistol* maksud kami Ribiu o kudasai.**

**Ryan : And no flame.**


	2. Team 9

**Claire : Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna. Claire wa koko desu. Selamat datang di Chapter 2.**

**Ryan : Woy, harusnya yang buka chapter itu aku.**

**Claire : Biarin. Yang duluan yang dapet.**

**Ryan : Kau ini…. Ya sudahlah, berhubung kau ada disini, Disclaimer-nya. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang mau aku katakan. Untuk CML N CCL-san, terima kasih atas review-nya. Tadinya sih sebelum anda review, aku belum berniat masukin teman-teman Jack dan Claire dari HM sampai Chapter 3, tapi karena sudah di-review, ya… kumasukin sekarang, deh. Oke, Disclaimer.**

**Claire : This is fanfic about HM with many non-HM character in it. Harvest moon segala versi dimiliki oleh Natsume dan Marvelous. Sementara non-HM nya… (baca sesuatu) untuk chapter ini, dimiliki oleh beberapa orang, yaitu M. Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, Fujisaki M., Capcom dan ZUN. Tebak apa saja karya mereka. RyanusHunter9 hanya meminjam saja untuk membuat fic abal ini.**

**Ryan X Claire : Happy reading!**

* * *

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

CRAAASSHHH

"HOOORRRYYAAAA!" Ichigo dengan Zanpakutou-nya menebas sang ayam pink. Lalu Kut-Ku itu mendapatkan landing yang sangat keras.

"Ichigo!" seru Jack yang memeluk Claire.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Jack dan Claire hanya bisa mengangguk keras sebagai jawaban iya.

"Hey, jangan bersenang-senang sendirian. Rasengan!" Bola dari angin milik Naruto, atau Rasengan, mengenai perut biru Kut-Ku, membuat Kut-Ku terbang layaknya tim Rocket. "Fiuh, sudah selesai. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Sekali lagi, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Claire melepas pelukan Jack.

"Kami juga tidak tahu," jawab Naruto "tetapi hal ini sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi, mengingat segel Gakuen yang dibuat rumit oleh para guru sihir di Gakuen."

"Oya, apa kalian masih berniat untuk memasukkanku ke anggota?" tanya Jack.

"Tidak. Kami ke sini karena merasakan keanehan di sini, yang ternyata adalah ayam itu. Mungkin Naruto menginginkannya, tapi kata-kata Shikamaru lebih mutlak dariku yang posisinya lebih tinggi."

"Lagipula, ketua Cirno masih belum berkata apa-apa soal ini. Oya, kami permisi dulu, ya, khawatir ketua bakal ngamuk. Baiklah, kami pergi" kata Naruto seraya pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Oke."

* * *

Sekarang Jack dan Claire berada di dalam kelas, meski bel tanda istirahat berakhir masih 10 menit lagi. Ketika mereka hendak menuju tempat duduk, seseorang memanggil mereka. "Jack! Claire!"

Ketika mereka menoleh, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah "Mary!" Lalu mereka mendekati teman mereka yang satu 'dunia.'

"Ternyata memang benar ini kalian! Tidak menyangka kalian bakal sekolah di Gakuen ini, apalagi sekelas" kata si gadis berambut hitam model kuncir dua senang.

"Ya, memang ga nyangka" Claire menoleh orang yang duduk disebelah Mery "Lho? Bukannya kau Dia dari Leaf Valley?"

"Iya, Claire. Kalian masih ingat sama saya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan bando hijau.

"Ya, jelaslah. Apalagi soal kau pernah terkubur di dalam longsor buku itu. Gina sempat kewalahan melihatmu waktu itu. Bahkan aku masih ingat apa yang ia katakan" kata Jack panjang lebar, lalu kembali berbicara sambil menirukan gaya Gina, maid yang mengurus Dia "nona Dia, nona Dia, anda tidak apa-apa? Waduh, sudah saya bilang hati-hati kalau ambil buku. Aduh, jadi berantakan, deh!"

"Hey, jangan buka aib sembarangan!" kata Dia marah, sementara Claire dan Mary hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jack yang mencoba meniru Gina.

"Hahahaha. Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal Gina, dimana dia?" tanya Claire.

"Ooh, Gina ada di kelas X-4. Nama kelasnya apa, ya? Lupa, nih!"

"Shiki, Dia. Shiki!"

"Oh, ya! Shiki!"

"Oya, sebagai tanda selamat datang, kuberikan ini untukmu, Claire" lalu ia memberikan semacam bros dengan lambang air ditengahnya. "Sebagai murid Anigame Gakuen, kalian harus menguasai sihir, tak peduli jenis apapun. Kuberi ini karena saya tahu tipemu adalah air."

"Lho, mana untukku?"

"Maaf, ya Jack. Saya tidak tahu apa tipemu, nanti kuberi jika saya tahu."

"Oya, Claire" sambung Dia "emblem itu hanyalah sebagai alat bantu belajar, jadi jangan terlalu bergantung padanya. Ketika kau sudah mengerti prinsip sihir, mulailah belajar melakukan sihir tanpanya."

"Terima kasih, Mary dan Dia."

"Sama-sama."

Kemanaaa… kemana… kema… naaa. Kuharus… mencari kema… na…

Ryan : Woy, woy,woy. Koq belnya mesti lagu Ayu Ting-Ting! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab di sound effect?

Douglas : Aku!

Ryan : Hiii! Ternyata Douglas dari RF 2! Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Keep up your work.

Douglas : Hummff! *semua murid bersweatdrop ria*

Semua murid kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, termasuk Jack dan Claire "Claire, sekarang pelajaran apa, ya?"

"Emmm… Biologi." Lalu seorang pria berumur 20-an masuk ke kelas mereka. Pria itu berambut pirang, terlihat pirangnya tidak asli. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam diatas kepala, dan didampingi oleh seekor anjing berwarna coklat terang.

"Sepertinya ada anak baru, nih. Perkenalkan, namaku Iwashiro Tessho, dan ini anjingku, Inu. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Tessho-sensei" kata Jack dan Claire serempak.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Sekarang kita akan pelajari Semidarian."

"Cnidaria, Sensei!" Protes semua murid.

"Iyalah, apapun namanya. Cnidaria hidup di banyak perairan, terutama laut. Mereka tidak memiliki usus asli, tetapi memiliki suatu rongga yang disebut gaskatrovaser."

"Gastrovaskuler, sensei!"

"Yakin kita diajari guru yang benar?" tanya Jack ber-sweatdrop.

"Tidak yakin, kak" jawab Claire ikut sweatdrop. Oke, daripada kita mendengarkan ajaran Tessho yang tidak jelas, mengingat aku tidak yakin ada yang mau belajar, jadi kita skip sampe bel tanda selesai belajar (alias pulang).

Party party join us join us party party join us join us

Murid : Shinchan?

Ya, Shinchan. Oke, lanjut. *semua murid… yeah, you know lah*

Pulang sekolah, semua orang langsung siap-siap, termasuk Jack dan Claire. Mereka memasukkan semua alat-alat tulis mereka kedalam ransel mereka, yang masing-masing berwarna nila selesai membereskan meja, mereka keluar dari kelas. Di lorong kelas, Jack merasa ada yang mengikuti, tetapi ketika ia menengok, tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Claire.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kukira ada yang ngikutin."

"Ooooo." Selagi mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan topi kudanya berlari ke arah mereka dan berteriak "Woooyy! Jack! Claire!"

Mereka menoleh, dan kaget karena yang mereka lihat adalah "Grey!"

"Jack, my brother! Tidak menyangka kau bakal sekolah di Gakuen ini!"

"Sama, ga nyangka juga. Kelas mana kau? Aku dan Claire di Kyuuza."

"Wah, di Kyuuza, ya? Berarti sekelas sama Mary, dong. Aku di kelas sebelah, Hachibiko, kelas X-8."

"Kenapa langsung bicara soal Mary, hah?" Jack langsung memasang Troll Face-nya. "Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu, nih."

"Ah, my brother bisa-bisa aja, deh" lalu Grey menjitak Jack "Wah, kebetulan, aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pedang" ia menarik sebuah pedang dari tasnya, pedang itu terlihat begitu besar, tingginya hampir setara dengan Jack "ini adalah Claymore, Tanya-sensei telah mengajariku bagaimana cara membuat pedang ini, meski kakeklah yang lebih banyak mengajariku. Mungkin kau mendengar ini dari Mary, tetapi sebagai murid Gakuen ini kau harus menguasai sihir, meski banyak yang tidak menguasainya termasuk aku. Tapi, Killer Bee-sensei berkata skill bertarung juga diperlukan. Kuberi ini sebagai tanda selamat datang dariku."

"Terima kasih, Grey" lalu ia meletakkan Claymore di punggungnya "Wah, serasa kayak Cloud, nih!"

"Cloud ada di kelas Shichimura, kelas X-7."

"Wah, dia ada di Gakuen ini juga rupanya. Kira-kira ada Squall gak, ya?"

"Dia sekelas sama aku."

"Benarkah? Yaayy, boleh gak ketemu sama dia?" tanya Claire kesenangan.

"Entahlah, dia agak sedikit sulit ditemui."

Tiba-tiba seekor Kut-Ku, berwarna putih polos dan sedikit lebih kecil dari aslinya terbang ke arah mereka bertiga. Kaget melihat burung itu terbang menuju mereka, Grey langsung mendorong Jack dan Claire dari jalur terbang Kut-Ku.

"DDUUAARRRR!" Kut-Ku itu meledak seraya menabrak Grey, tetapi pria bertopi UMA itu hanya terlihat gosong, berkat perlindungan dari shield buatannya.

"Cih! Meleset!" Muncul seorang pria (apa benar dia pria?) muncul di hadapan mereka. Rambutnya pirang dengan poni panjang dan rambut dikuncir. Poninya menutupi mata kiri palsunya. "Hebat juga orichalcon, un. Bahannya begitu mantap sehingga seni buatanku sulit menghancurkannya, un."

"Deidara dari Juuma, X-10. Apa yang kau dan Akatsuki rencanakan, hah? Apa kalian tidak cukup dengan berurusan dengan para ninja, hah?" tanya Grey dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, un. Aku hanya mendapat perintah dari Madara-senpai untuk menghancurkan anak baru itu, un. Sekarang, matilah karena seniku!" Tiba-tiba seekor naga dari tanah liat Deidara melesat ke arah Jack dan Claire.

"Jack! Claire! Awass!"

DUAARRRR

Deidara kaget, karena ternyata Jack dan Claire masih berdiri di tempat. Tambah lagi, sebuah kubah terbuat dari air melindungi tubuh mereka. Claire juga sempat kaget karena di depannya berdiri pelindung yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Apa… ini? Apa ini karena emblem pemberian Mary?"

"Bah, Water Goddess Emblem. Ternyata para gadis perpus itu bikin ulah lagi, un. Kali ini tidak akan gagal!" Kali ini, dua ekor Kut-Ku terbang ke arah mereka.

"HEEYAAAA!" Jack berlari menuju Kut-Ku buatan Deidara, lalu membelah mereka dengan Claymore-nya.

"Bodoh. Katsu!" Deidara menggenggam tangannya, lalu ayam yang dibelah Jack meledak. Tetapi tidak ada sedikit goresan pun yang Jack dapatkan, karena kubah air Claire sekali lagi menyelamatkan. "Bah, kubah air itu lagi. Baiklah, kubereskan gadis itu lebih dulu, un." Lagi-lagi Deidara melesatkan Kut-Ku buatannya ke arah Claire.

"Takkan kubiarkan. FREEZEEE!" Tiba-tiba Kut-Ku yang terbang itu membeku, lalu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. " Once again, Team 9 come to the rescue!"

"Bah, si peri es bodoh itu lagi. Sudah cukup kalian menghalangi kami, un." Lalu ia mengambil tanah liat di dalam tasnya, tapi… "Tunggu, kemana tasku?"

"Mencari ini?" Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, sambil membawa kedua tas kecil Deidara, yang berisi banyak sekali tanah liat.

"Naruto, sekarang!"

"Baik, ketua Cirno. Rasengan!" Dengan Rasengan Naruto, ia mementalkan si maniak tanah liat itu, menghantam pagar sekolah, dan menusuk duri-duri kecil mawar.

"Cih, kalian lagi-lagi menggangguku, un. Kali ini kalian lolos, tetapi tidak lain kali, un. Selamat tinggal." Lalu Deidara membuat seekor burung dari tanah liat cadangannya, kemudian terbang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cirno.

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Jadi kalian yang ngikutin kami?"

"Ketahuan rupanya" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya, kami memang mengikuti kalian."

"Kami baru saja mendapat informasi dari sekertaris kelas kita, Aya, bahwa Akatsuki sedang mengincar anak baru. Kami pikir itu kalian, jadi kami ikuti kalian untuk jaga-jaga" jelas Ichigo.

"Tapi," Jack mulai berbicara "apa kau masih mengincarku untuk dijadikan anggota?"

"Masih, sih," jawab Cirno "tapi Shikamaru sudah memperingatkanku soal diri kalian, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau anggotaku cuma ada 8."

"Ga biasanya ketua berbicara dewasa begitu" kata Ichigo yang tumbennya memanggil Cirno dengan istilah 'ketua'.

"Kamu ini, Ichigo" kata Cirno kesal.

"Haahhh" Jack menghembuskan nafasnya, "sepertinya cepat atau lambat aku akan menjadi anggotamu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Cirno.

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, jadi aku harus membalasmu. Maka, aku akan bergabung denganmu. Apa ini benar, Claire?"

"Apapun pilihanmu, kak, akan selalu kudukung."

"Grey?"

"I'll always be your friend, no matter what choice you choose."

"Baiklah" kata Cirno yang senyumnya mulai kembali bersemi "sudah diputuskan, kau secara resmi menjadi anggota ke-9 dari Team 9. Temui kami besok di kantin sekolah, saat istirahat pertama."

"Baiklah, ketua" kata Jack sambil memberi hormat "oke, Claire, Grey, waktunya pulang."

"Oke."

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang kakek-kakek berambut landak, memiliki pelindung kepala yang terlihat seperti jidat setan, mukanya dicoret, dan berpakaian hijau merah sedang melihat Jack dll memakai teropang. Berdiri seorang kakek-kakek berotot, nyaris plontos, sisa rambutnya jabrik, dan berkumis lebat di dekatnya. Si jidat setan mulai berkata, "apa benar mereka anak baru yang sering digosipkan itu, Heihachi?"

"Dilihat saja sudah ketahuan, Jiraiya. Mereka anak-anak yang diceritakan memiliki kekuatan misterius yang aneh."

"Tak heran peri itu mengincarnya. Walau bodoh, tapi instingnya kuat."

"Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap kepada mereka. Berharap kekacauan di Gakuen ini bisa dibereskan."

"Benar sekali." Lalu Jiraiya menutup teropongnya.

TBC (To be Continued)

* * *

**Ryan : Oke… sedikit abal, ya. Ya… namanya juga lagi kepepet. Sesuai janji, kubocorkan informasi siapa saja guru mereka (ini khusus Kyuuza saja, jadi guru dikelas lain sedikit berbeda.)**

**B. Indonesia (what the, Indo?) : Carter, B. Inggris : Brom, B. Jepang : Jiraiya, Sejarah : ****Keine****, Geografi : Y. Kanako, Sosiologi : Lei W., Ekonomi : E. Krabs, Biologi : I. Tessho, Fisika : Tony S., Kimia : Eirin, S. Musik : M. Luka, Komputer : Dr. Hope, PKn : Heihachi M.  
**

**Claire : Hanya perasaanku saja atau ada beberapa char yang sudah meninggal?**

**Ryan : Ya, memang ada. Masalahnya, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita tanpa mereka yang sudah tiada. Jadi… ya kumasukin saja. Yup, that's all I can explain about this chapter. Claire, tutup chapter ini.**

**Claire : Terima kasih untuk membaca FF abal ini sampai chapter ini. Mohon review-nya. Mau?**


	3. Geng

**Ryan : (Mengangkat tangan, membentuk angka 4, menyipitkan mata) Yo, minna, kembali lagi di Anigame Gakuen. Maaf agak lama, soalnya banyak yang harus kulakukan. Mulai dari tugas, PR, fanfic lain yang gaje segaje-gajenya, dan art yang tak kunjung membaik.**

**Jack : Lha, koq jadi curcol, sih?**

**Ryan : Maaf. Oke, Jack, you know, lah.**

**Jack : Baik, baik. Hak cipta Harvest Moon dimiliki Natsume Inc. Sisanya aku tidak tahu.**

**Ryan : *hantam Jack dengan kakus* Hey, yang bener, dong!**

**Jack : Iya, iya. *usap-usap kepala* Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Mahou no Iroha by Inoue Kazurou, Bleach by Tite Kubo, Ironman by Marvel, The Doraemons by Fujiko F. Fujio, Touhou Project by ZUN, Rune Factory by Natsume Inc., Ao no Exorcist by Kazue Katou. Sudah semuanya, puas?**

**Ryan : Banget. Pokoknya, minna, happy reading! :waves:**

* * *

Pagi hari jam 06.30 di Kyuuza, keadaan kelas masih ramai, belum ada tanda-tanda guru yang memasuki kelas. Jack dan Claire masih duduk malas-malasan di tempat duduk mereka. Seekor rakun *ditabokkakus* seekor robot kucing menyapa Jack dari belakang.

"Halo, Jack" sapa si kucing dari belakang.

"GYAAA! RAKUUNNN!" teriak Jack kaget, membuat Jack terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, dan ditertawai seluruh kelas.

"Aku bukan rakun! Aku kucing!"

"Aduh, aduh!" Jack pun kembali duduk di kursinya. "Maaf, maaf, aku hanya kaget saja."

"Hahaha, fisiknya memang tidak meyakinkan bahwa dirinya seekor kucing" seorang gadis berambut biru kuncir dua dan bertopi biru berbicara disebelah 'kucing' itu.

"Hey, jangan ngejek orang sembarangan!"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lah! Oya, kita belum berkenalan kemarin. Namaku Kawashiro Nitori."

"Dan aku Doraemon." Lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga." Kemudian Claire memperhatikan tembok dan langit-langit. Terlihat beberapa bagian yang baru. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada bagian-bagian tertentu terlihat seperti belum lama disemen, ya?"

"Oh, itu. Karena…" belum selesai Doraemon berbicara, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan telinga lancip dan ekor bernama Okumura Rin berteriak "Semuanya, berlindung! Ini bukan latihan! Sekali lagi, ini bukan latihan!"

"Gawat!" kaget Nitori. "Jack! Claire! Berlindung di bawah meja kalian!"

"Ba-baik!"

DDUUUAAAGHHHHHH!

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan armor berwarna merah kuning menabrak dinding kelas, dan terlentang di depan kelas. Semuanya kaget, termasuk Jack dan Claire.

Pria itu berdiri, mengambil tasnya, lalu sebuah… beberapa tangan keluar dari tas itu, mengambil bagian-bagian dari armor itu, dan ketika semua bagian terlepas, terlihat pria dewasa berwibawa dengan rambut dan kumis hitamnya. "_Good morning, everyone."_

"_Good morning, Tony-Sensei."_

"Emmm… Tony-Sensei" kata seekor kucing yang sejenis dengan Doraemon, tetapi ia kuning dan memakai topi Cowboy. "Haruskah anda menghancurkan dinding kelas kami setiap anda masuk ke kelas kami?"

"Benar, sensei" kata seorang Tengu berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah kucing itu. "Ini sudah yang ke-461."

"Memang kalian benar, aku selalu menghancurkan dinding kelas kalian. Tapi itu karena aku harus mengurus sesuatu, yang membuat diriku terlambat."

"Itu karena yang diotaknya hanya ada cewek saja" bisik seorang berkepala hampir botak kepada teman kacamatanya.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang, Kansai aneh?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Tony-sensei."

"Kalau begitu" lalu Tony mengambil spidol di dekat papan tulis, kemudian ia menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. "Jawab pertanyaan ini."

Di papan tulis tertulis "Sepotong tembaga massanya 5 kg dengan suhu 20 derajat celcius. Jika kalor jenis tembaga 3, 85 . 10 kuadrat J/Kg.K maka kalor yang diperlukan untuk memanaskan agar suhu tembaga menjadi 100 derajat celcius dan kapasitas kalor adalah..." Kira-kira ada yang bisa jawab? :P

"Kalau kau berani berbicara, seharusnya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Tony-sensei."

"KALAU BEGITU, BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS SANA!" Semua murid tertawa melihat orang yang kita sebut Kawachi itu diberi hukuman hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Ada yang bisa menjawab ini?"

Yuk, mari kita skip.

KYAAA!

Semua murid kaget mendengar jeritan wanita itu. Secara refleks semuanya menarik senjata mereka, termasuk Jack dan Claire.

"Tenang, semuanya. Tenang, tenang."

"Apanya yang tenang, sensei" protes Shikamaru "ada orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan di sana."

"Sekali lagi, semuanya tenang. Ini hanya... bel tanda istirahat."

GUBRAK!

Semua murid berhasil di buat jatuh ala Anime dan Kartun. Lalu mereka berteriak "Kalau membunyikan bel, tolong jangan yang aneh, Douglas-sensei."

Dan Douglas hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar komentar para murid.

* * *

Kantin sekolah, salah satu tempat dengan ruangan terbesar di Gakuen ini. Ruangan sebesar 1 hektar itu memiliki banyak kursi dan meja dengan kayu yang sangat berkualitas. Tergantung tempat lilin gantung yang sangat besar tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut. Berbagai macam jajanan beredar di kantin itu, dari yang murah sampai mahal, dari Indonesia sampai Eropa, dari termurah sampai termahal. Jack yang pertama kali berada di kantin mewah ini langsung berubah menjadi wong deso, itu yang dikatakan si T**ul.

"Eeeto…, dimana aku harus menemui mereka?" gumam Jack sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Jack, disini!" teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangan. Ternyata itu Cirno. Kemudian Jack langsung pergi menuju meja tempat Team 9 berada.

"_So, minna…_ sebagai ketua Team 9, aku akan memperkenalkan anggota kita yang ke-9, Jack Hammington."

"Salam kenal, semuanya" kata Jack.

"Eeh, jadi kau anak baru yang masuk kemarin itu, ya" kata seorang gadis berambut Pink pendek dengan pita yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Kagamine Rin (dan tentu saja itu bukan Rin yang rambutnya dicat pink). Sambil berjabat tangan dengan kedua tangan, gadis itu berkata "Perkenalkan, namaku Rikka Iroha. Sama sepertimu, aku juga penghuni Kyuuza."

Lalu seekor kucing yang berupa sama seperti Doraemon, hanya saja ia berwarna merah dan memiliki tanduk, mulai berbicara. "Jadi kau anak baru yang dibicarakan Grey pagi ini? Perkenalkan, senor, aku El Matadora, si banteng PD*P Hachibiko dan Team 9."

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut pink dengan topi coklat dan bersayap berbicara "Sama, di kelasku, X-2 atau Ninada, sedang menggosipkan dirimu karena berhasil lolos dari sergapan Akatsuki. Aku Mystia Lorelei, sang Night Sparrow."

"Tu-tunggu, apa kau si Mystia dari The Ghostly Band?" tanya Jack, yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberiku tanda tangan? Adikku, Claire, penggemar beratmu."

"Tentu" lalu ia mengambil kertas yang dipegang Jack, kemudian memberi kertas itu tanda tangan. "Aku senang bisa memberimu ini sebagai salam kenal."

"Terima kasih."

Lalu seorang gadis berambut indigo sepanjang punggung mulai berbicara dengan volume seperti berbisik "J-Jack, perkenalkan… na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku juga anggota Kyuuza."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata" dan volume-nya masih berbisik.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"HYUUGA HINATA!" teriak Hinata, membuat Jack kaget.

"Mohon dimaklumi" kata Mystia "dia agak sedikit pemalu."

"Ba-baik" _sesuai banget yang ada di manga-nya._

"Sisanya kau pasti tahu, kan" kata Cirno sambil menunjukkan sisa dari anggotanya "Si pelupa, Dorarinyo, Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Naruto, dan sang Shinigami, Ichigo."

"Yup."

"Lapar, nih, ketua Cirno" rengek Naruto, "bisakah kita pesan makanan sekarang?"

"Pesan makanan? Emang di sini ada pelayannya?" tanya Jack.

"Emang ada koq. Ann!" teriak Iroha. Lalu gadis berambut orange dan berkuncir muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Lha? Ann? Sedang apa disini?" kata Jack yang kaget karena sekali lagi ia menemui teman satu 'dunia' nya.

"Eh, Jack rupanya! Ternyata rumor bahwa kau bergabung dengan Team 9 benar-benar terjadi, ya" kata gadis tomboy yang kita kenal dengan Ann.

"Eh, apa aku begitu terkenalnya?"

"Iya. Terkenal sampai ujung sekolah. Di kelasku, kelas X-1, Ichigoonna, semuanya pada membicarakanmu, Jack."

"Maaf, Ann" kata Naruto menyela, "aku tahu kau sedang ada reunian sama Jack saat ini, tetapi kami mau memesan makanan."

"Aah, Naruto ini memang ga sabaran, nih. Baiklah, kalian pesan apa?" tanya Ann sambil memegang note-nya.

"Ramen" teriak Naruto.

"Sandwich Strawberry" kata Ichigo.

"Emm… Pecel Belut" kata Mystia.

"Dorayaki dengan saus Spaghetti" kata Matadora.

"Dorayaki dengan Tabasco" kata Dorarinyo.

"Hamburger Kari" kata Iroha.

"Ra… Ramen aja, deh" kata Hinata.

"Es krim Cor****o" kata Cirno.

"Kalau kamu, Jack?" tanya Ann.

"Hmm… Omelete aja, deh."

"Baik, 2 Ramen, 1 Sandwich, 1 Es krim, 1 Pecel Belut, 2 Dorayaki, 1 Hamburger Kari dan Omelete akan segera datang" kata Ann dengan lantangnya.

* * *

"Ini pesanannya" kata Ann sambil membawa pesanan para anggota Team 9 seperti pelayan Restoran Padang.

"Hai, Ittadakimasu" kata semua anggota.

"Jadi" kata Cirno sambil memakan Es Krim-nya, "kira-kira ada berita terbaru?"

"Hmm… entahlah" kata Iroha sambil memakan Hamburger-nya, "yang jelas 3 geng 'rusuh' sedang bikin kerusuhan kali ini."

"Apa saja?"

"Kali ini hiu salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame, telah memakan korban sebanyak 3 celana dalam dan 2 BH, si nol, Yammy Llargo dari geng Arrancar lagi-lagi memalak anggota 'Wisata Kuliner' yang dipimpin Chowder, dan Laxus dari Raijin lagi-lagi bikin perkara sama anggota 'Fairy Tail.'"

"Hah? Tak ada yang lain, tah? Misal pemasukan tantangan?"

"Soal pemasukan tantangan, sepertinya ada satu" kata Hinata sambil menyeruput ramen-nya.

"Dari mana?"

"The Bunnies."

"Bah, 6 kelinci nista itu, ya. Ada suratnya?"

"Ini" kata Hinata sambil memberi sebuah surat. Lalu Cirno mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Heyyou, kami dari The Bunnies, ingin memberi tantangan kepada kalian. Jika kalian kalah dari tantangan kami, daerah no. 133 kalian akan kami ambil. Kalau kalian masih menganggap diri kalian tim dan bukannya kawanan ayam, temui kami setelah pulang sekolah di pancuran babi sialan itu._

_Tertanda_

_The Bunnies_

"Bah, sampai daerah no. 133 pula. Baikah, pulang sekolah, kita serang mereka hingga tidak punya lagi muka dan telinga untuk ditunjukkan. Jack, ini akan menjadi tantangan tim pertamamu."

"Baik" kata Jack sambil memakan Omelete-nya, "hanya saja, daerah no. 133 itu dimana?"

"Kandang sapi di sebuah pertanian bernama 'Sakura Farm'" jawab Cirno.

"WWHHHAAATTTT!" teriak Jack, yang kemudian keselek garpu.

TBC

* * *

**Ryan : Yup, gimana nasib kandang sapi tercinta Jack dan Claire? Ikuti chapter selanjutnya, nyak. Leave this stupid Author some review, please. No flame allowed!**


	4. The Bunnies

**Ryan : Yo, Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna. Kembali lagi di Anigame Gakuen. Langsung saja. Jack!**

**Jack : Merepotkan. Harvest Moon by Natsume Inc., Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach by Tite Kubo, Touhou Project by ZUN, Mahou no Iroha by Inoue Kazurou, Vocaloid by Yamaha, Ao no Exorcist by Kazue Katou, Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro, Yakitate! Japan by Hashiguchi Takashi, Law of Ueki by Fukuchi Tsubasa, Looney Tunes by Warner Bros., dan Yin Yang Yo by Disney.**

**RyanxJack : Hope enjoy it!**

* * *

Di kelas, terlihat Jack yang sedang sangat lesu terlentang di atas meja, mukanya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Claire yang duduk di sebelahnya tentu saja merasa bingung.

"Kak, ada apa? Keracunan, hah?" tanya Claire.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja ada yang harus kupertaruhkan siang ini."

"Apa? 'Anu'mu?"

"Enak aja! Ini soal kandang sapi! Kandang sapi!"

"Kandang sapi? Emang ada apa?"

"Siang ini, ada yang menantang Team 9, dan katanya jika kami kalah, daerah milik Team 9 akan diambil. Dan daerah itu ternyata kandang sapi kita!"

"WHHAAATT!" teriak Claire yang dapat terdengar oleh semua penghuni kelas. Mereka yang sedang melakukan kesibukan masing-masing nengok ke arah Claire, dengan tatapan aneh tentunya. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

Semuanya kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing, seakan-akan tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi di kelas. Tak lama, seorang wanita berambut pink sampai pantat, memakai earphone dan… em… 'berukuran besar' masuk ke kelas.

"Kiritsu!" aba-aba Shikamaru, dan semua murid berdiri, "Rei!"

"Konnichiwa!"

"Baiklah! Duduk semuanya! Hari ini kita akan belajar seni olah suara" kata si guru yang kita percayai bernama Megurine Luka. "Baiklah, mulai dari absen pertama, Azuma Kazuma."

Lalu seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan bando maju kedepan. Ia berdiri di depan kelas, lalu anda bisa mendengar suara gaje seperti anak kecil belajar nyanyi.

"Laaaa… laaa… LAAAAA!"

PRAAKK

Karena suara lelaki penjual roti bernama Azuma, kacamata milik Mary langsung pecah tak bersisa. Setelah itu, Azuma langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya, yang terletak di sebelah Jack dan Claire.

Tidak semua murid dites oleh Luka sang guru, karena sampai absen entah keberapa, sang Exorcist biru, Okumura Rin, membuat semua murid harus check in ke UKS gakuen. Sang pengurus, guru kimia Kyuuza, Yagokoro Eirin hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat korban yang segitu banyak, 40 orang. Segitu banyaknya, anggota PMR seperti Haruno Sakura, Trent, Ai Mori dan Elli mesti izin untuk mengobati 40 pasang telinga yang terluka sampai berlumuran darah. Bahkan pengurus PMR, Tsunade, mesti ikut turun tangan.

Tak lama setelah semua murid terurus, akhirnya Jack terbangun. Ia terkejut karena ia sudah tidak berada di kelas lain, melainkan UKS.

"Halo, Jack. Sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis, yang suaranya begitu familiar bagi Jack. Dan Jack kaget, karena yang bertanya adalah cewek taksirannya, Elli. "Y-ya, kurasa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. "Padahal telingamu masih sakit, tapi sudah bisa mendengar jelas. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kata gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar," _gimana bisa saya tak bisa dengar, jika suaranya adalah suaramu, Elli._

"Baguslah kelau begitu" kata Elli, yang kemudian diam sebentar. "Jadi, apa benar kau anak Kyuuza?"

"Eh? Ya, benar."

"Hm… berarti kau sekelas sama Mary dan Dia, dong."

"Ya, benar. Kau sendiri?"

"X-1, Ichigoonna."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa, sih, diberi nama Ichigoonna?"

"Ya… karena semua muridnya para perempuan."

"Hahah. Berarti surga untuk Kai, dong."

"Hey, jangan berkata sembarangan, dong. Kai itu sangat mengganggu kami, apalagi kalau ada si koki mesum itu."

"Hahaha. Kalian pasti sengsara jika diganggu para mata keranjang."

"Tentu saja mengganggu" kata Elli, lalu berhenti lagi. "Jadi, menurutmu gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ya… gimana pendapatmu tentang Gakuen ini? Meski baru 2 hari, gosip tentang kalian sudah meluas, tau."

"Ya… entahlah. Aneh, abal, tapi menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja aku sedikit pusing, karena harus belajar soal sihir."

"Pada awalnya juga begitu. Tapi sejak berteman dengan Sakura, aku sudah ahli dalam sihir pengobatan."

"Begitu, ya."

"Elli," teriak seorang wanita berambut twintail kuning, "kesini sebentar."

"Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu. Jika sudah merasa baik, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Oke."

* * *

Pulang sekolah, beruntung bagi Kyuuza karena paling tidak mereka tidak perlu mendengar suara bel abal yang dioperasikan oleh Douglas, sang guru olahraga Kyuuza. Team 9 segera pergi ke pancuran babi terbang yang tidak elit banget itu.

"Um… ada apa dengan telinga kalian? Pada diperban gitu" tanya Matadora dan Mystia. Kebetulan mereka anggota kelas lain, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengalami nasib buruk anggota yang lain, yang mayoritas dari Kyuuza.

"Kecelakaan saat pelajaran Luka-sensei" kata Naruto sambil mengusap telinganya yang masih terdengar suara "NGIING."

"Pasti karena suara ancur Rin" kata Matadora.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Jack.

"Kenapa? Kiba, Doranichov, dan Inuyasha kena ganjarannya juga, tau."

"Naas banget nasib mereka. Mereka kan pendengarannya juga tajam, selain penciuman mereka" lanjut Matadora.

HAHAHAHA

Terdengar suara tertawa keras dari belakang mereka. Mystia dan Matadora menoleh. Yang lainnya tidak karena sayangnya mereka tidak dapat mendengarkan sumber suara itu.

"Hahaha, ada apa dengan telinga kalian? Itu sangat lucu, tau!" kata 'seorang' kelinci berwarna biru sambil membawa pedang dari bambu.

"Bah, the Bunnies" umpat Matadora, kemudian sweat drop karena sisa anggota masih tidak bergeming, "emm… _guys,_ mereka sudah datang."

Sisa anggota kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan serempak berkata "The Bunnies!"

"Hey, reaksi kalian telat, tau!" teriak sang kelinci biru kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kesal, Yang (baca : Yeng)," kata kelinci Pink menenangkan.

Kelinci bernama Yang mengambil sebuah toa yang telah ia ambil dari masjid terdekat, lalu berteriak, "apa kalian bisa mendengarkanku?"

"Geez, jangan berteriak keterlaluan gitu, Yang," protes Cirno, "kami tidak segitu budegnya, tau."

"Baiklah, Team 9. Kami akan menantang kalian kali ini, dan jika kami menang, daerah kekuasaan kalian menjadi milik kami."

"Apakah yang kami dapat jika kami menang?" tanya Cirno.

"Apapun yang kalian inginkan," jawab Yang. "Dan tantangan kami adalah… salah satu dari kalian harus mengalahkan kami berenam. Dan siapa dari kalian yang maju, ditentukan lewat kotak undian ini" kata Yang sambil menunjukkan kotak yang dibawa oleh seorang youkai kelinci berambut hitam pendek.

"Tapi, sebelumya bisakah kalian tunjukkan kami isinya?" tanya Ichigo, "aku khawatir jika kalian berbuat curang dan menuliskan hanya satu dari kami semua."

"Baik. Tewi!"

"Oche, bos!" kata youkai kelinci bernama Tewi itu membawa kotak kepada Ichigo. Ia memeriksa isi kotak tersebut, dan isi kotak itu adil, karena tidak ada yang berat sebelah.

"Baik, sudah beres," kata Ichigo.

Tewi memasukkan kembali isi kotak itu, lalu Yang kembali berkata, "baiklah, sekarang waktunya kalian mengambil undian."

Sebagai ketua, Cirno lah yang mengambil undian itu. Sementara Cirno mengambil undian, Yang yang berada dibelakang berbisik kepada Yin, si kelinci pink.

"Sekarang waktunya!"

"Yang, apa kau yakin? Ini terasa seperti… begitu tidak adil" kata Yin.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Yin. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Baiklah!" Yin meletakkan tangan kirinya ke belakang punggungnya, lalu tangan itu bersinar, dan mulutnya terlihat sedang mengucapkan mantra.

Cirno mengambil kertas dari kotak itu, dan di kertas itu tertulis…

Jack.

Semuanya menjadi was-was, karena meski Jack kuat, tapi ia belum pernah melawan 6 orang sekaligus, apalagi jika mereka semua bukan manusia. Iroha mendekati Jack, lalu memberikan 6 lembar kertas kepada Jack.

"Jack, ini informasi tentang mereka berenam. Dan satu hal lagi. Paperuka Iroharuha," kata Iroha sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan tubuh Jack menjadi bersinar. "Ini kekuatan supaya kau tidak cepat kalah. Godspeed."

Jack membaca kertas pemberian Iroha. Yang pertama, ia membaca info tentang kelinci biru.

Yang.  
Kelinci biru pemimpin The Bunnies. Memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang hebat. Pedang bambu yang dia miliki bisa berubah menjadi berbagai senjata, seperti bumerang, nunchaku, tongkat, dll.

Yang kedua, sang kelinci pink.

Yin.  
Kelinci pink, saudara kembar dari Yang. Memiliki kekuatan sihir yang hebat. Kemampuannya tak dapat diremehkan.

Yang ketiga, youkai kelinci berambut pink panjang.

Reisen Udongein Inaba.  
Youkai kelinci dari bulan. Memiliki kemampuan ilusi yang hebat, dan ahli dalam menembak. Jangan tatap matanya, karena itu bisa membuatmu gila.

Yang keempat, youkai kelinci berambut hitam pendek.

Tewi Inaba.  
Youkai kelinci dari bumi. Bisa dibilang pembawa keberuntungan bagi The Bunnies. Hati-hati dengan palunya, karena itu mematikan.

Yang kelima, kelinci tinggi berbulu abu-abu.

Bugs Bunny.  
Kelinci abu-abu yang juga pembawa keberuntungan bagi The Bunnies. Kelinci tercerdik dari The Bunnies. Hati-hati jika berurusan dengannya.

Yang terakhir, kelinci berbulu kuning yang telinganya jatuh.

Lola Bunny.  
Kelinci kuning yang ahli dalam olahraga. Yang tercepat dari The Bunnies. Jangan remehkan kecepatannya.

Semuanya sudah Jack baca. Ia menelan ludahnya, karena ia gugup, harus melawan keenam kelinci yang hebat sendirian. Jack perlahan-lahan maju, lalu Mystia yang berdiri ditengah lapangan memberi aba-aba.

"Semuanya… bersedia…" ia mengambil flute-nya, dan membunyikannya sebagai tanda mulai.

Pertama, Yin dan Yang maju. Yang merubah pedangnya menjadi bumerang dan melemparnya kepada Jack, sementara Yin mengangkat batu dengan sihirnya, dan melemparnya kepada Jack. Jack membelah batu yang Yin lempar dengan Claymore, lalu menghindar bumerang Yang, demikian juga saat bumerang itu kembali ke tangan Yang.

Reisen dan Tewi juga maju. Reisen menunjuk Jack dengan tangan yang membentuk pistol, lalu sekumpulan peluru melayang ke arah Jack, sementara Tewi mengayunkan palu mochi kepada Jack. Sekali lagi, Jack berhasil menghindari semuanya.

Bugs dan Lola maju. Dengan tangan kosong, mereka menyerang Jack. Meski Jack berhasil menangkis semua serangan mereka yang hampir tidak kasat mata, tapi gerakannya mulai melambat, karena berat dan besarnya Claymore.

Merasa melihat celah, Lola menendang lutut Jack, membuatnya jatuh, dan tendangan Bugs berhasil mengenai rusuk Jack. Jack muntah darah. Sementara Jack terpaku karena rasa sakit di rusuk. Tewi memukul perut Jack dengan palunya. Jack muntah darah sekali lagi.

_Sialan, mereka kuat,_ umpat Jack dalam hati. Ia memegang kembali Claymore-nya, dan berdiri dengan gemetaran. Reisen melompat tinggi, menodong lagi jack, dan menembakkan peluru-pelurunya. Dari 10, 2 peluru berhasil melukai pundak Jack.

Yin mengangkat batu lagi, dan sekali lagi melemparnya ke arah Jack, tapi berhasil Jack belah lagi. Para kelinci mengelilingi Jack. Jack hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka yang sangat kuat, berhasil memojokkan dirinya yang hanya seorang diri saja.

"Menyerahlah, Jack, dan kau akan kami ampuni," kata Yang.

"Hah, menyerah katamu?" kata Jack sambil tersemyum. "Lebih baik diriku mati saja."

"Yang, ia sudah terpojok" kata Reisen, "bukankah lebih baik jika kita ampuni saja, dan anggap ini selesai?"

"Tidak bisa," kata Yang, "jika ia belum mau menyerah, kita serang dia terus, sampai ia menyerah."

"Tapi itu bisa melanggar kode etika dan estetika sesama geng" protes Bugs.

"Berisik, serangga (bug)," teriak Yang marah, "pokoknya serang dia terus. MAJU!"

"Ini terlihat sangat tidak adil" kata Matadora.

"Ya, sangat tidak adil," kata Ichigo, "coba jika yang maju itu aku!"

Tiba-tiba kertas undian yang Cirno pegang bersinar. Cirno menjadi kaget ketika kertas yang ia pegang tulisannya berubah. Bukan lagi Jack yang tertulis, tapi…

Ichigo.

Semua anggota berkumpul menuju ketua mereka. Mereka terkejut megetahui kecurangan yang telah diperbuat The Bunnies.

"Sialan!" teriak Ichigo kesal sambil memukul batu. "Seharusnya aku yang maju!"

"Sialan!" teriak Cirno. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Semuanya, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," kata Iroha, "tapi kemampuan sihir Yin yang terlalu hebat. Kalian tahu, kan, kalau Yin itu mantan murid setia Yo-sensei? Kemampuan sihirnya bisa megecilkan aura sihirnya, sehingga dapat tidak mudah dilacak Caster yang lain."

"Mudah-mudahan Jack baik-baik saja," kata Hinata.

Jack berlutut sambil memegang Claymore-nya. Ia sudah tidak berdaya. Matanya hampir kabur. Badannya sudah babak belur. Yang hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum. "Hah, mau menyerah?"

"Ti… tidak," jawab Jack, yang suaranya mulai serak. Ia tersenyum. "Kasihan sekali diriku. Dikalahkan oleh ayam yang hanya bisa mengeroyok seorang petani saja."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Yang kesal.

"Ya… kubilang ayam. Apalagi kalian, Lola dan Reisen. Jika Lola berani, bergeraklah lebih cepat lagi. Jika Reisen berani, paksa aku tatap matamu."

"Tadinya aku kasihan padamu, karena sudah tidak berdaya," kata Reisen. "Tapi kau malah mencaci maki aku. Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan memaksamu menatap mataku."

Reisen mulai bergerak maju, demikian juga Lola. Lola terlihat makin cepat, dan menyerang Jack. Sambil tersenyum, Jack menyengir sambil menangkis serangannya, dan pola geraknya mulai berubah. Ia berputar-putar.

"Hah, aneh sekali. Apa kau mau membuatku pusing?" tanya Lola.

"Tidak," kata Jack sambil menghindari Lola, membuat ia bertatapan dengan Reisen, "aku hanya mau memancing supaya kalian saling bertatapan."

Lola mendadak menjadi tidak sadarkan diri. Reisen terkejut karena telah membuat temannya menjadi tidak sadarkan diri karena matanya. Terpaku melihat Lola, Reisen tidak menyadari bahwa Jack telah menebas dirinya, membuat Reisen ikut tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bah, ia telah menjebak kita," kata Tewi sambil memasang kuda-kuda, menatap Jack. Tewi terkejut karena Jack mendadak menghilang dari hadapannya. "Bah, kemana dia?"

"Mencariku?" kata Jack yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka, lalu menebas Tewi, Bugs, dan Yin, membuat mereka ikutan pingsan. Tersisa Yang saja.

"Cih, kenapa kau bisa menjadi kuat begitu?" tanya Yang.

"Ada 4 hal, Yang. Pertama, karena sihir Iroha. Kedua, karena rasa percaya teman-temanku. Ketiga, karena kau tidak mementingkan teman-temanmu, dan yang terakhir," mata Jack mulai memberi aura mengerikan, membuat Yang ketakutan, "**karena aku tidak mau begitu saja memberikan hasil kerja kerasku dan Claire kepada pemimpin ingusan sepertimu."**

"SIALAN, KAU, PETANI JELEK!" teriak Yang yang marah, lalu menyerang Jack, tapi berhasil ditumbang hanya dengan satu ayunan oleh Jack.

"Ohya, dan satu hal lagi : **karena** **kau tidak sekalipun mendinginkan kepalamu. **Yasudah, aku mau pergi, udah lelah."

"Kau…" Yang merumat rumput tempat ia terlentang, nadanya terdengar marah. Ia melompat ke arah Jack yang membelakangi Yang. Tangan yang menjadi sangat besar. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!"

Jack menoleh kebelakang, ia mau menghindari serangan Yang, tetapi seluruh badannya kesemuta, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

DUAK

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut biru, dengan tato di mukanya, menahan serang Yang hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ke… ketua OSIS Jellal," kata Yang terkejut.

"_Game over, Yang_," kata Jellal.

"Jangan bergerak," kata seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sambil menodong pedangnya ke leher Yang.

"Hey, kalian para kelinci," kata Jellal kepada sisa anggota The Bunnies yang baru saja sadar, berkat Elli yang baru saja muncul, karena dipanggil oleh Jellal. "Kalian ditahan karena telah melanggar pasal 101 ayat satu, tentang keadilan terhadap sesama geng."

"Ma… maafkan kami…," kata Reisen lesu.

"Kami maafkan," kata Erza, "maka dari itu, hukuman kalian menjadi setengahnya, sementara Yang menjadi dua kali lipat."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yang.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" kata Jellal. "Pertama, kau tidak pernah memperdulikan teman-teman sesama anggota, memerintah mereka berbuat curang tanpa kompromi, dan mendesak satu orang secara keroyokan. Karena itu, kau juga telah melanggar pasal 113 ayat 3, tentang keadilan dalam memimpin dan penggunaan kekuasaan. Apa yang bakal Yo-sensei katakan jika beliau melihat ini?"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Yang," kata seseorang dibelakang, yang ternyata adalah Yo-sensei, panda tua dengan sabuk hijau melingkari pinggangnya.

"Yo… sensei," kata Yin dan Yang serempak.

"Aku sudah tidak dapat bergerak seperti dulu, karena peristiwa tahun lalu, jadi aku pensiun. Aku sempat berpikir, jika gelar ketua kau pegang, kau menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, tapi kau malah seperti ini, berbuat curang dan memaksa teman-temanmu menghajar seorang petani yang tidak berdaya. KAU SUDAH MENJADI BUSUK!"

"Ma… maafkan aku, Yo-sensei," kata Yang, "aku hanya ingin menjadikan The Bunnies kuat."

"Tidak, yang kau lakukan adalah membuatnya hancur. Jellal, kita lakukan pasal 201 ayat 2."

"Apa? Plis, apapun selain itu."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Yang."

"Maaf," kata Jack, "apa itu pasal 201 ayat 2?"

"Pergantian ketua genga," jawab Erza.

"Kapan bisa kami laksanakan?" tanya Jellal.

"Kupikir kau tahu kapan. Kalau bisa, secepatnya." Lalu Yo kembali menatap Yang. "Kau sudah mencoreng mukaku, teman-temanmu, muka Killer Bee, dan muka Hachibiko, Yang. Terima hukumannya." Dan Yo pun pergi dari hadapan mereka, menghilang secepat kilat.

"Hachibiko? Killer Bee?" tanya Jack.

"Ya, Yang adalah anggota Hachibiko, dan Killer Bee adalah wali kelas kami," jawab Matadora, "itu sebabnya nama kelas kami Hachibiko, anak-anak Hachibi."

"Dan kalian," kata Jellal, "maafkan atas ulah mereka. Maukah mereka melupakan kejadian ini"

"Entahlah," kata Jack, "bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Semua anggota hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "baiklah, akan kami lupakan."

"Bagus. Elli!"

"Baik!" dan Elli pun segera mendekati Jack dengan membawa kotak P3K. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jack?"

"Ti… tidak apa-apa," kata Jack yang mendadak blushing. Melihat muka Jack, Cirno mulai nyengir, dan memajukan mukanya ke telinga beberapa anggota.

"Eh, tau tidak. Kulihat tadi siang, mereka berdua sedang bermesraan di UKS. Tampaknya mereka pasangan serasi," bisik Cirno yang terdengar sangat jelas.

"Kau… KEMARI KAU, PERI JELEK!" teriak Jack sambil mengejar Cirno dengan Claymore-nya.

"Hei, Jack! Kau masih belum sembuh!" teriak Elli. Semuanya tertawa.

"Anak yang menarik," kata Jellal.

"Benar sekali, Jellal," kata Erza menyetujui.

* * *

**Ryan : Fiuh, selesai juga! 2.555 kata. Rekor baru!**

**Jack : Emang kau belum pernah menulis sebanyak itu?**

**Ryan : Emang. Padahal rekor orang-orang lain diatas 3k, loh. Aku masih jauh.**

**Jack : Ya… Benar juga.**

**Ryan : Baiklah, daripada banyak bacot lagi, mari kita tutup chapter ini.**

**Jack : Disana gunung, disini…**

**Ryan : *menjitak Jack* Dasar, ini bukan OVJ, tau! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini. Review, Please!**


	5. Seni

**Ryan : Yeha, ketemu lagi di chapter 5, minna. Karena tidak ada yang dibicarakan, jadi langsung saja, Claire.**

**Claire : Hak cipta Harvest Moon dimiliki oleh Natsume inc. Untuk non-HM, kali ini adalah : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach by Tite Kubo, Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro, Touhou Project by ZUN, Rune Factory by Natsume Inc., Mahou no Iroha by Inoue Kazurou, Monster Hunter by Capcom, dan Katawa Shoujo by Four Leaf Studios.**

**RyanClaire : Selamat membaca m(_ _)m m(_ _)m**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, jam 06.30, semua murid Kyuuza berkumpul di lapangan sekolah, dimana pelajaran olahraga akan dilakukan. Murid pria memakai kaos putih dengan garis biru di ujung lengan bajunya, dan memakai celana panjang biru, sementara para gadis memakai kaos putih dengan garis merah di ujung lengan bajunya, dan memakai celana merah sepanjang lutut. Semuanya berbaris sesuai dengan jenis kelamin masing-masing. Semuanya sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing sampai seorang pria berotot masuk.

"Pagi, semuanya," kata pria berotot dengan rambut kuning dan kumis yang sangat lebat, yang para murid tahu bahwa dia adalah Douglas, guru olahraga Kyuuza.

"Pagi, Douglas-sensei," kata semua murid serempak.

"Semuanya, kita akan mengelilingi sekolah ini sebanyak 7 kali, tapi sebelumnya pemanasan dulu," kata Douglas, yang membuat setiap murid memberi reaksi yang berbeda.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Uwooooo," teriak seorang lelaki berambut pink semangat, membuat dirinya terbakar dalam api (secara harfiah).

"Biasa aja, Natsu. Kau membuat kami kepanasan," protes Cirno dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir sebelah kepada pria yang bernama Natsu.

"Gila, 7 kali? Bukannya sekolah ini sangat luas?" tanya Jack yang sudah merasa lesu sebelum mulai keliling.

Setelah semua murid pemanasan, akhirnya semuanya bergerak untuk mengelilingi sekolah. Kegiatan olahraga berakhir dengan tumbang 3 orang, yaitu Mary, Dia, dan seorang gadis berambut ungu yang bernama Patchouli Knowledge, karena mereka memiliki kelemahan secara fisik.

_Jak ujung danau Ranau. Teliuk wit way kanan_

Kali ini semua murid bingung, karena tumben-tumbennya Douglas memutar lagu tradisional sebagai bel tanda istirahat. Dan Douglas hanya menjawab, "lestarikanlah budaya Indonesia," tentu saja semua murid ber-sweatdrop ria seperti biasanya.

* * *

Kantin penuh dengan keramaian seperti biasanya. Melihat kerumunan yang seperti semut ketemu gula, sudah membuat Jack sedikit jengkel.

"Bisakah kapan-kapan kita makan di atap? Kerumunan ini membuatku muak," kata Jack sambil memakan nasi kari-nya.

"Boleh-boleh saja," kata Cirno sambil menjilat W**** Bu****a-nya. "Atur saja kapan."

"Baik, kalau begitu besok gimana?"

"Gagasan bagus," kata Cirno, "kalau begitu, besok semuanya wajib membawa bekal masing-masing."

"Oke," kata sisa anggota Team 9.

Disaat semuanya sibuk makan makanannya masing-masing, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan ikat kepala yang sama seperti Naruto, dan kulitnya sepucat mayat, mendatangi meja Team 9.

"Maaf," kata pria itu, "apa benar ini Team 9?"

"Benar," kata Iroha, "tak biasanya kau mendatangi kami, Sai. Ada apa?"

"Begini," kata pria bernama Sai, "aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, berhubung Dorarinyo anggota kalian."

"Hmmmm," gumam Cirno yang mulai mengembangkan senyumnya, "oke, ada apa?"

"Begini, Dorarinyo," kata Sai, "ini soal Tezuka Rin."

"Maksudmu gadis centil berambut pirang dengan pita yang sama dengan Iroha?" tanya Cirno.

"Itu Kagamine Rin, Cirno," kata Ichigo membenarkan, "Tezuka Rin itu wanita berambut merah yang tidak punya tangan. Anggota kelas X-5, Goma, dan satu klub dengan Sai, klub seni."

"Ada apa dengan Rin?" tanya Dorarinyo, "apa ini soal Akatsuki lagi? Atau Arrancar mengincarnya juga?"

"Tidak. Hanya Akatsuki yang mengincar. Tapi terakhir kali mereka menyerang, Madara-senpai sempat-sempatnya menghipnotis ke-7 kurcaci untuk menyerangnya."

"Apa?" tanya Jack dengan terkejut, "maksudmu Akatsuki menghipnotis Chef, Timid, dan teman-teman?"

"Ya," jawab Sai, lalu berhenti sebentar. "Tak hanya itu. Menurut laporan Puss, satpam sekolah, salah satu dari mereka telah mencuri suatu serum perubah dari laboratorium sekolah, lalu merubah mereka menjadi bermacam-macam monster yang mengerikan."

Lagi-lagi Sai terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali berbicara. "Sebagai sesama anggota klub seni, aku tidak bisa begitu saja diam melihat tindakan mereka, tapi sebagai sekretaris OSIS, aku tidak bisa mengawasinya, karena harus mengurus surat pergantian ketua The Bunnies. Jadi, karena Dorarinyo teman baik Rin dan Dorarinyo anggota kalian, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian mengawasi Rin saat aku tidak bisa mengawasi."

"Baiklah," kata Cirno, yang perlahan menaiki meja dan berdiri diatasnya, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menarik nafas, lalu berkata, suaranya hampir terdengar teriak. "Kami, Team 9, akan menerima permohonanmu melindungi Tezuka Rin. Tenang saja."

"Justru kami tidak bisa tenang jika ketua melakukan tindakan memalukan ini," kata Ichigo, Mystia, Jack, dan Matadora serempak.

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Jack.

"Apa itu, Jack?"

"Bisakah kalian tidak melukai para kurcaci? Mereka teman-temanku."

"Ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit, tapi baiklah. SEMUANYA, AYO BERGERAK!"

_Ketua norak_, batin sisa anggota.

* * *

Di sisi lain sekolah, tepatnya ruang seni, terlihat Deidara mengobrol dengan seorang wanita berambut merah pendek dan tidak bertangan, yang sedang melukis dengan kaki.

"Ayolah, Rin, hanya sekali ini saja, un," kata Deidara dengan nada mengajak.

"Tidak bisa, Dei. Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan suruhan Ronald-sensei" kata Rin menolak. "Lagipula kalian pernah menyerangku sekali. Bukankah itu sama saja seperti kodok es memasuki neraka?"

_Perumpamaan aneh apa lagi nih. _"Ayolah, kami hanya bercanda soal monster-monster itu, un. Jika kau datang, kami tidak akan menyerang seperti waktu itu, un."

"Hihakh hissa" kata Rin yang tidak jelas, karena berbicara sambil melukis dengan mulut.

"Bah, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain," lalu Deidara segera mengambil tanah liatnya, tapi sebelum berhasil mengambilnya, Rin sudah menendang kursinya ke belakang, membuatnya terpental ke arah muka Deidara. "K*par*t, un!"

Sementara Deidara memegang mukanya yang terasa sakit, Rin mengambil sebuah kaleng dengan kakinya, melemparnya, lalu menendangnya dengan melakukan salto, dan mengenai kepalanya. "Ga nyangka kemampuan sepak bola yang diajarkan Dorarinyo bisa berguna untuk menghajarmu, Dei."

"Sialan, ternyata kau teman dari rakun pelupa itu, un. Baiklah aku tidak segan-segan lagi, un. Ka…"

"Tidak secepat itu!"

DUUAAGH

Untuk kedua kalinya, muka Deidara dihantam barang. Ternyata barang itu adalah bola yang ditendang oleh Dorarinyo. Saking kerasnya, Deidara terpental dan menabrak kumpulan-kumpulan alat seni.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" tanya Dorarinyo.

"Ya. Tidak. Ya," jawab Rin.

"Sialan kau. Apa kalian tidak kapok-kapoknya berurusan dengan kami, un?" teriak Deidara marah. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Ka…"

"Bergerak sedikit atau kau berakhir seperti sapi kurban," kata seseorang menodong Deidara, yang ternyata adalah Jack. "Dan jawab aku. Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap 7 kuracaci?"

"Sialan. Anak petani ini lagi."

"Jawab aku." Nadanya masih pelan.

"Hah. Apa urusanmu dengan para kurcaci, un?"

"Jawab aku." Sudah mulai terdengar nada marah.

"Hah, kau sudah terlambat, un. Mereka sekarang sudah menjadi monster. Sisi kebaikan mereka sudah hilang, un."

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Jack marah, lalu mengayunkan Claymore-nya, dan menebas leher Deidara, membuatnya kehilangan kepala. Tapi sayang, itu hanya bunshin tanah liatnya.

_Hah, kalian bodoh ,un, _ kata Deidara yang sedang bersembunyi entah dimana, _KATSU!_

DUUAARRRRR

Bunshin tanah liat Deidara meledak, menghancurkan semua yang disekitarnya. Tapi beruntung, Rin, Dorarinyo, dan Jack tidak mendapatkan luka meski selecet pun, karena mereka telah dilindungi oleh dinding air.

"Beruntung aku tepat waktu," kata seorang gadis yang ternyata Claire. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tidak. Ya" jawab Rin, "BTW, ada apa, nih? Kenapa ruangan seni berantakan gini?"

"Ya, benar. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain aku disini?" tanya Dorarinyo.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kita habis diserang oleh Akatsuki?" kata Jack.

"Diserang apanya? Perasaan tidak ada menyerang," jawab Rin mengelak.

"Kak," kata Claire sweatdrop, "nampaknya mereka pelupa, deh."

"Sepertinya" jawab Jack yang ikut-ikutan sweatdrop.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat, para Team 9, ditambah Sai, Rin, Claire, Elli, dan seorang gadis twintail bernama Emi makan siang diatas atap, sesuai usul Jack.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menolong Rin," kata Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah," kata Cirno, yang membuat para anggota Team 9 yang lain berkata dalam batin mereka, _bukannya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin?_

"Syukurlah Rin baik-baik saja," kata Emi, "akhir-akhir ini aku khawatir kepadanya."

"Tapi aku masih bingung," kata Claire sambil memakan bekalnya, "apa yang membuat Rin diincar Akatsuki?"

"Pena ajaib milik Rin," jawab Emi.

"Pena ajaib?" tanya Jack, Elli, dan Claire serempak.

"Ya, pena ajaib," jawab Sai, "Rin memiliki sebuah pena ajaib pemberian Ronald-sensei, dimana ia bisa membuat hasil karya sang penggambar menjadi nyata, seperti jurusku dan kapur ajaib milik Rudy Tabootie."

"Tapi kenapa yang diincar malah Rin?" tanya Emi.

"Sejauh ini OSIS masih belum dapat mengetahui tujuan Akatsuki secara jelas."

"Bukannya Rin tidak punya tangan?" tanya Jack.

"Ya… aku bisa-bisa saja memakai kakiku, meski agak sulit. Seperti burung gereja belajar menulis," kata Rin.

_Perumpamaan aneh apa itu?_ tanya semuanya dalam batin.

"Oya, Emi, bagaimana dengan kaki barumu?" tanya Elli. "Pagi ini Eirin-sensei bertanya-tanya tentangmu."

"Baik," kata Emi. Pada dasarnya, Emi adalah seorang gadis cacat yang tidak memiliki kaki, tapi memiliki keahlian dalam olahraga, terutama lari. Karena bakatnya, Eirin berpikir untuk memberinya sebuah kaki baru, meski kadang-kadang berubah menjadi kaki binatang pada saat-saat tertentu. "Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan kaki baru ini."

"Baguslah." Lalu semuanya membicarakan topik yang berbeda-beda, melepaskan ketegangan diantara mereka.

Sementara itu, seekor Wyvern berwarna merah, Rathalos, memperhatikan mereka diatas langit. Lalu Rathalos itu menembakkan 3 buah bola api. Jack yang merasakan keanehan yang sama saat hari pertama, langsung sigap. "SEMUANYA, MENGHINDAR!"

BLLAARRRR

3 bola api itu berhasil mendarat, tapi untungnya tidak ada yang mengenai satupun dari mereka.

"Cih, lagi-lagi," umpat Ichigo.

Dorarinyo memerintahkan mini dora-mini doranya untuk mengeluarkan bola sepak, lalu bola-bola tersebut ditendang oleh Dorarinyo, Emi dan Rin, menembakkannya kepada Rathalos. 3 dari sekumpulan bola tersebut berhasil mengenai Rathalos.

"Iroha electric shock!" teriak Iroha sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan muncul petir dari tongkatnya, tapi berhasil dihindari Rathalos.

"Sword Freezer!" teriak Cirno mengayunkan pedang hasil sihir esnya. Ia berhasil menebas sang Wyvern, memberi luka serius kepadanya.

"Semuanya! Tutup telingan kalian!" Mystia mengeluarkan flute miliknya, lalu melantunkan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu anehnya membuat sang Rathalos bertingkah liar.

"Bagus, Mystia! Sekarang monster itu jadi rabun!" kata Ichigo, lalu menyerang Rathalos itu bersama Naruto. Sekarang Rathalos itu sudah sekarat.

"Baik," kata Matadora, "sekarang aku akan menusuk jantungnya." Lalu ia mengambil sebuah pedang yang terlihat seperti jarum, lalu mengangkatnya keatas. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, lalu…

TRAANNGG

"Ja… Jack!" kata Matadora terkejut, karena Jack menangkis pedang Matadora yang hendak mencabut nyawa sang raja Wyvern. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ia tidak berbahaya sama sekali," kata Jack.

"Tidak berbahaya?" tanya Cirno sedikit marah. "Mahluk itu hampir membunuh kita semua, tau!"

"Lebih tepatnya ia terpaksa. Lihat!" kata Jack sambil menunjuk kepala Wyvern sekarat itu. "Topi ini milik Chef, pemimpin para kurcaci. Ia kurcaci yang disihir itu."

Semuanya terkejut melihat topi yang dipakai Rathalos. Topi yang mirip dengan topi Santa itu memang milik Chef. "Benar! Aku ingat, monster ini salah satu dari 7 monster yang menyerangku waktu itu," kata Rin.

Tiba-tiba Rathalos itu terbangun, membuat semuanya terkejut. Semuanya bersiaga, jaga-jaga kalau mahluk itu menyerang. "Ti… tidak apa-apa. Yang dikatakan Jack memang benar."

Mahluk itu berbicara, membuat semuanya kaget. Chef kemudian mulai berbicara kembali. "Madara telah menghipnotis kami dengan mata merahnya, dan teman kacamatanya memaksa kami meminum serum perubah, membuat kami menjadi seperti ini. Beruntung aku sudah tersadar dari hipnotisnya sekarang."

"Jadi… yang dikatakan Jack saat ia pertama kali ke Mineral Town benar," kata Elli, "para kurcaci memang ada."

"Benar. Tapi sayang kami bukan lagi 7 kurcaci. Kami 7 monster sekarang."

"Itu tidak benar" kata Elli menolak, "aku akan meminta PMR dan gadis-gadis perpustakaan untuk membuatkan obat penawarnya."

"Benar," kata Claire, "kamu jangan bersedih hati. Sementara kalian menunggu obatnya jadi, kalian boleh menumpang di Farm kami."

"Ya. Cerialah, Chef," kata Emi menyemangati.

"Itu benar, Chef," kata Naruto sambil nyengir, "maaf sudah menyerangmu, ya."

"Se… semuanya…," kata Chef sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membebaskan ke-6 kurcaci lainnya. Aku janji," kata Jack.

"Hey, jangan lupakan Team 9," kata Cirno.

"Ya, dan Team 9."

"Terima kasih, semuanya."

_Tikus makan sabun (tikus makan sabun)_

Semuanya berhasil dibuat jatuh ala anime, karena mendengar bel tanda masuk yang gaje. Jack yang kesal berteriak, "Sialan, jangan rusak ending yang indah ini, Douglas-sensei."

Semuanya tertawa karena teriakan kesal Jack.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, di ruang OSIS, Sai berdiri dihadapan sang ketua OSIS, Jellal, dan wakilnya, Erza.

"Jadi begitulah kira-kira," kata Sai.

"Hmmm… jadi sekali lagi semuanya beres berkat Team 9, hah? Kelompok yang menarik" kata Jellal sambil membaca berkas pemberian Sai.

"Aku menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya, Sai," kata Erza.

"Baik!" Dan Sai pun pergi dari hadapan mereka.

* * *

**Ryan : Yup, berakhir juga chapter 5. Mudah-mudahan kalian puas.**

**Claire : Untuk para reader sekalian, mulai dari chapter ini, RyanusHunter9 secara resmi akan membuka permintaan permunculan chara, baik HM ataupun non HM, dengan catatan author tahu. Dan RyanusHunter9 juga meminta para reader untuk saran pemunculan tokoh HM dan para penjahat, karena author gembleng ini kehabisan ide untuk memunculkan chara HM lain dan ia juga berpikir untuk memunculkan penjahat yang lain, karena baginya Akatsuki begitu membosankan, hanya saja ia bingung.**

**Akatsuki : Hey, jangan membicarakan kami seenaknya.**

**Ryan : Woy, ini bukan tempat kalian muncul. Sana pergi, atau tak sabet kalian *memegang 3 katana***

**Akatsuki : *kabur***

**Ryan : Ya… lupakan kejadian gaje tadi. Yup, and the last but not least, review please. No flame *nodong katana***


End file.
